


All In A Day's Work

by callme_cutie (SharmanPuppies)



Series: All Aboard The Hogwarts Express [1]
Category: Momoland (Band), Pentagon (Korean Band), VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, BTS as Heads of Houses, F/F, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sejun is an asshole (sorry!), Slight Dirty Talk, So is Wooseok (a little)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 11:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10217492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharmanPuppies/pseuds/callme_cutie
Summary: Just a couple days in the lives of Yuto and Hyunggu. A couple VERY STRESSFUL days.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance.
> 
> Also, do I get an award for the first Momoland fic? No? Okay...

Hyunggu always was a little too interested in muggles, doing all he could to get ahold of muggle items - from pens to electronics. Yuto thinks it's quite cute, watching the smaller pureblood get excited whenever he brings him an item.

 

“Yuto-ah!” Hyunggu nearly screams when he sees that Yuto had snuck his cell phone into his bag.

 

“Shh!” Yuto hisses. Hyunggu giggles loudly, slipping the phone into the inside pocket of his robes.

 

“I love you!” Hyunggu grins, throwing his arms around Yuto in a hug. Yuto smiles back and pecks his lips before pulling away.

“I have Potions. Get to Divination.”

 

“Yes hyung. Thank you again!”

 

“Of course.” Yuto laughs. He watches Hyunggu skip away, grinning to himself.

 

~

 

“How does it work?” Hyunggu asks, playing with the phone between his fingers. Yuto laughs and takes it, turning it on before unlocking it and showing Hyunggu. He squeals softly and takes the phone, proceeding to press buttons, making a bunch of windows pop up.

 

“Hyunggu-ah.” Yuto chuckles, taking it back and opening a game for him.

 

“What are you two doing!?” Yuto and Hyunggu scramble to their feet, staring as head boy of Ravenclaw approaches them.

 

“Jinho-hyung!” Hyunggu smiles sweetly.

 

“What muggle device did you sneak in this time?” Jinho narrows his eyes at Yuto. The taller sighs and hands over his phone. “Ooh!” Jinho's eyebrows shoot up, making Hyunggu giggle. He looks up and glares at Yuto for another minute before handing it over. “Hide it.” He says. Yuto nods and hides it in his robes as head boy of Slytherin house rounds the corner.

 

“Yuto.” He says.

 

“Hongseok-hyung.” Yuto bows.

 

“Correct me if I'm wrong, but you are due for Defense Against The Dark Arts, aren't you?” Yuto looks at the clock and sighs.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“And you for Potions, Hyunggu.” Jinho adds. The younger nods and he and Yuto scurry away, not leaving before they stop and peer around the corner to watch Hongseok pull Jinho into a messy kiss. Hyunggu rolls his eyes and kisses Yuto before turning and walking towards Potions.

 

~

 

“Look at this.” Yuto whispers, holding the phone in front of himself and Hyunggu. “Smile.” With that, Yuto snaps the photo and then shows Hyunggu.

 

“So it's an instant camera!?” Hyunggu asks, Yuto immediately shushing him.

 

“Yeah. You take the picture and it's on the phone.” Yuto smiles. Hyunggu giggles and shoves the phone away, throwing his leg over Yuto's lap and wiggling to get comfortable. Yuto smiles and pockets his phone, letting his hands rest on Hyunggu's hips. “What's up?” He asks.

 

“Isn't it great? Being in both worlds?”

 

“It's nice.” Yuto smiles. “I love you.” He grins, leaning his forehead against Hyunggu's. The younger blushes darkly, looking away before turning to Yuto. He leans in and kisses him deeply, cupping the back of his head. Yuto slides his hands across Hyunggu's back, pulling him close and deepening the kiss. Hyunggu moans quietly, tangling his fingers in Yuto's hair. He grinds down against Yuto gently, making him pull back. “I should get back to my room.”

 

“You always leave when it gets good.” Hyunggu pouts.

 

“Hyunggu, we aren't having sex in the middle of your common room in the middle of the night.” Yuto chuckles. “I love you, but I'm not having sex with you right now.”

 

“Can we have sex tomorrow? During lunch?”

 

“Skip lunch?”

 

“We could skip breakfast.” Hyunggu wiggles his eyebrows. Yuto chuckles and licks Hyunggu's cheek before kissing him.

 

“Lunch. I love you.” He shoves gently at Hyunggu until he gets up, both of them standing.

 

“I love you too.” Hyunggu smiles, pulling Yuto down for a kiss.

 

“I know you are down there, Yuto, and you have ten seconds to leave this dormitory before I tell Hongseok.” Jinho's voice says from down the hall. Yuto chuckles and pecks Hyunggu's lips before leaving the dormitory, heading towards his own silently.

 

\----

 

Hyunggu is across the room but Yuto can still see him, younger Gryffindor Wooseok inching closer. Yuto growls softly looking away but when he looks up Wooseok's got Hyunggu pinned to the wall and he shoots up, stalking over to them and shoving Wooseok away.

 

“Yuto!” Hyunggu exclaims, gripping onto Yuto's arm immediately. Yuto pulls him close, glaring at Wooseok. The younger glances at Hyunggu before turning to Yuto.

 

“Yuto.” Wooseok bows his head. Yuto continues to glare, kissing the top of Hyunggu's head without taking his eyes off of Wooseok.

 

“What are you doing, Wooseok?” He growls.

 

“Just having a talk.”

 

“He tried to kiss me.” Hyunggu says, ruining Wooseok's lie. Yuto growls again but Hyunggu holds him back, pulling him in for a kiss. Wooseok huffs and when they pull away he's gone, walking down the corridor. “Thank you.” Hyunggu whispers. Yuto smiles.

 

“Of course.” He whispers back. Hyunggu smiles and looks around.

 

“Let's go to my room. It's nearly lunch.” He mumbles. Yuto laughs and nods, taking Hyunggu's hand and walking with him back to his room. The sneak into Hyunggu's dorm and into his room, tumbling onto the bed as they attempt to remove each other's robes and keep kissing while walking. They laugh as Hyunggu trips backwards over his blue robes and falls onto the bed, taking off the robes and throwing them to the ground.

 

“He tried to kiss you because you aren't wearing underwear, you slut.” Yuto whispers as he pulls off Hyunggu's pants. Hyunggu moans and nods, arching his back. Yuto smirks, immediately taking Hyunggu's cock into his mouth and going all the way down. The younger moans loudly, arching his back. He cums like that quickly, giving Yuto a dazed smile when he pulls back.

 

“Hey. Can you not be so loud?” A voice asks from across the room and Yuto jerks back to turn towards the voice. Changgu sits on the bed with a book in his hands, eyes trained on the words.

 

“Why are you even still here?”

 

“I like to read during lunch. It's relaxing.”

 

“You just listened to me cum.”

 

“Nothing I haven't heard before.” Changgu snickers, closing his book and standing. “I'll leave you two to it. Nice cock.” He slaps Yuto's back before leaving, making Yuto gag softly.

 

“Come on. Fuck me.” Hyunggu says.

 

“What if he comes back?”

 

“So? He can be jealous. We all know Yanan could never fuck like you.”

 

“Yanan? Hufflepuff?”

 

“Yeah. They're dating. Didn't you know?”

 

“No. Not at all.” Yuto shakes his head. “Kiss me again. I'm soft thinking about Changgu and Yanan fucking.” Hyunggu laughs and nods, leaning up for another kiss.

 

\----

 

“What's what on your robes, _Kang_ ? Special present from your _boyfriend_ , Adachi?”

 

“Leave him alone, Lim.” Wooseok says, shoving Sejun away. Hyunggu shoves Wooseok away, curling in closer to himself.

 

“That useless Slytherin? I could treat you better, baby.” Sejun whispers, the Gryffindor coming closer. Hyunggu pushes him away, reaching up and flicking his throat when he tries again.

 

“Stop harassing the poor boy and get to work.” The professor says, shoving Sejun and Wooseok's heads down. Hyunggu smiles and continues working, quill flying across the paper.

 

After class, he skips his way to the Slytherin dorm, carefully stepping in.

 

“Kang.” Hyunggu is stopped by Hyojong, hand held to his chest.

 

“Hyung, we do this every time-”

 

“Password.”

 

“I suck Yuto’s dick and you have sucked mine.” Hyunggu sighs. “Please let me go.”

 

“You don't enjoy this anymore, huh?”

 

“It's embarrassing.” Hyunggu pouts.

 

“Hyung. Are you harassing my boyfriend?” Yuto comes down the stairs, smiling. Hyunggu pushes past Hyojong and runs into Yuto's arms, kissing him deeply. Yuto hums in surprise, wrapping his arms around Hyunggu's waist and deepening the kiss.

 

“Okay, you two. There are more than just you in this room. You're lucky I let your little Ravenclaw boyfriend in here.” Hongseok says, making them pull back slowly. Yuto glares at him, making him laugh.

 

“And what about your little Ravenclaw boyfriend, Hongseok?” Jiyeon asks, clasping his shoulder. Hongseok blushes and Hyunggu giggles, nuzzling into Yuto's shoulder.

 

“Oh yeah? What about your-”

 

“My what? Lovely Slytherin girlfriend?” Jiyeon tilts her head as Nancy wraps her arms around her waist. Yuto laughs and shakes his head, kissing the top of Hyunggu's. Hongseok turns to argue with the two girls, allowing Yuto and Hyunggu slip upstairs unnoticed. They discard their robes and crawl into Yuto's bed in the outfits they wear under, Hyunggu immediately curling into Yuto's arms.

 

“You aren't going to have sex in here, are you?” Yuto looks up to see their friend Shinwon sitting in his bed.

 

“No, we only have sex in my room.” Hyunggu giggles. “Jinho-hyung is more forgiving than Hongseok-hyung.”

 

“Wonderful.” Shinwon rolls his eyes. Hyunggu giggles again, looking up at Yuto and smiling as he leans in for a kiss. Shinwon gets up and leaves, making Yuto laugh.

 

“Yuto-ah." Another voice interrupts and Yuto turns to it. “Hongseok-hyung says to get to class.” Hanse smiles. Yuto scoffs and shakes his head.

 

“Thanks, Hanse. Tell him I'll get right on it.” Hanse laughs and leaves, his footsteps thudding down the stairs are followed by a scream and a meow. Hyunggu laughs and kisses Yuto again, pulling him on top of him.

“I mean it, Adachi! You need to get to class!” Hongseok yells up the stairs.

 

“Hyung, I don't have class!” Yuto complains, leaning down and biting into Hyunggu's neck.

 

“You don't?” Hongseok's voice is closer and Yuto looks up to see him in the doorway to the stairwell.

 

“No.” Yuto sighs. “I don't have any classes after three.”

 

“Oh.” Hongseok frowns. “Okay. Just don't have sex in here.”

 

“Only you and Jinho-hyung can do that?” Hyunggu giggles. Hongseok sighs and turns, walking down the stairs slowly. Yuto slaps Hyunggu's thigh gently, leaning in and kissing him again.

 

\----

 

Sejun can't seem to take no for an answer, sliding into Hyojong's seat next to Hyunggu in their Divination class.

 

“That's Hyojong's spot and you know it, Sejun. Get up.” Hyebin says, grabbing ahold of his ear. The younger man whimpers, letting her lead him away from Hyunggu by his ear. Hyojong sits down and smiles at Hyunggu, winking.

 

“What's your secret?” Joowon whispers from his other side. Hyunggu frowns, tilting his head. “You have all the boys running after you, and I can't even get her to look at me.” She pouts, eyes straying to where Ahin sits across the room. Hyunggu laughs and shakes his head, patting the top of Joowon's head.

 

“No secret. You can take all the boys running after me, if you'd like. Except Yuto.”

 

“Just her.” Joowon pouts. Hyunggu chuckles and pats her shoulder gently, turning to the front when the professor enters.

 

~

 

“Get out of here!” Hyunggu complains, watching Hyojong pin his elder boyfriend to the wall and kiss him hard. Yuto swoops in and spins him around, making him squeal.

 

“Get out of here!” Hyojong mocks, Hwitaek catching his breath against the wall. Hyunggu giggles and leans into Yuto, looking up at him with a wide smile.

 

“Adachi.” They all turn at the rough voice.

 

“Sejun-ah.” Hwitaek sighs, Sejun holding his hand up.

 

“What does he have that I don't?” He asks Hyunggu. “Is it the sex? I could fuck you better.”

 

“Sejun!” Hwitaek moves closer only to get easily thrown back. Hyojong curses and draws his wand, pressing it against the side of Sejun's throat.

 

“Is it because he's foreign? I can be foreign if you want, baby.” Hyojong presses harder against him. “Is it age? Wouldn't you like an older man? I know so much more.” Sejun winks and Hyojong growls. By now the hallway has cleared and when Sejun takes one step closer to Hyunggu Hyojong sends him flying backwards with a flick of his wrist. Hwitaek grabs Hyojong's arm and holds him back as he tries to keep going, professors running down the hallway.

 

“Who did this?” Head of Gryffindor house asks.

 

“I did.” Hyojong easily admits, taking Hyunggu's hand.

 

“Why Hyojong-”

 

“I see no reason for punishment, Professor Jin.” Head of Slytherin house interrupts, followed by Ravenclaw.

 

“Professor Min-”

 

“He's right, Professor Jin.” Head of Ravenclaw house - Professor Kim - adds.

 

“I stand with my friends.” Hwitaek says. “Sejun was being unacceptably brash toward Hyunggu, and violent towards myself. Hyojong simply acted on our behalf. You should thank him. I could've done much worse.”

 

“Five points from Gryffindor for Sejun, ten to Slytherin for Hyojong.” Professor Jin says, standing up straight and helping Sejun to the nurses ward. The Slytherins in the hall cheer, Hyojong and Hwitaek moving to hug Hyunggu and Yuto.

 

“I'm fine, get to class.” Hyunggu sniffles. Hyojong shakes his head, carding his fingers through Hyunggu's hair. The younger lets go of his boyfriend to latch onto his best friend instead, crying into his neck. Hwitaek shares a look with Yuto, patting his shoulder gently. “Okay. Let's go, hyung.” Hyunggu pulls back, wiping at his eyes. He and Yuto leave together, leaving Hyojong and Hwitaek in the hall.

 

“Come on.” Hwitaek tugs at Hyojong's arm. “Put your wand away.” He hisses, the younger easily listening. Hwitaek sighs and presses what he thinks to be the gentlest kiss he's ever mustered to Hyojong's lips, brushing his hair away from his face. “Hyunggu will be fine.”

 

“You should be worried about Sejun.”  Hyojong mutters, making Hwitaek chuckle.

 

“It'll be fine. Maybe after this he'll stop messing with Hyunggu.”

 

“He better.” Hyojong huffs, wrapping his arms around Hwitaek's waist and hugging him tightly.

 

\----

 

“You'd think he'd know how to take a hint.” Jinho growls lowly, staring across the great hall.

 

“It's okay, hyung.” Hyunggu sighs, patting Jinho's hand.

 

“Yeah. Hyojong-oppa will take care of him if he trues anything again.” Nayun giggles.

 

“He's really not normally like this.” Seungsik clicks his tongue. “He's quite laid back.”

 

“You only say that because he's friends with your boyfriend.” Jinho rolls his eyes, watching Seungwoo wrap his arms around Sejun.

 

“I'm sure if any one of them said anything to you about Hyojong and you defended him, they'd say the same about _your_ boyfriend, _hyung_.” Seungsik clicks his tongue again. Jinho scoffs and looks down at his food.

 

“Please don't fight because of me.” Hyunggu sniffles, wiping his nose. Jinho immediately apologizes, hugging Hyunggu from the side.

 

“It sucks that we have to sit with our houses.” Nayun pouts.

 

“Yeah. I know how much you'd love to sit with Yuto.” Dabin answers, making Hyunggu cry harder. Jinho shushes both of them, patting Hyunggu's back. When they release everyone, Hyunggu stays in his seat and waits for Yuto to join him. He feels warm arms wrap around him but he pulls away, looking up to see Wooseok next to him.

 

“I don't w-want to see y-you either, J-Jung.” He hiccups,

 

“Come on, Hyunggu. We were so close, first year.”

 

“Go away, Wooseok.” Yuto growls, sitting next to Hyunggu. The smaller boy curls into the embrace of his boyfriend, turning his head and nuzzling into Yuto's neck.

 

“Come on. I just wanna talk.”

 

“Wooseok-”

 

“There's nothing to talk about!” Hyunggu interrupts, facing Wooseok. “I broke up with you for a reason!” He shoves Wooseok back. “You're a possessive asshole who doesn't know his limits! It's no wonder you and Sejun are friends, really!” He shouts, still shoving Wooseok away.

 

“Hyunggu-”

 

“No.” Hyunggu shakes Yuto off and grabs a handful of Wooseok's shirt. “If you get so much as ten feet away from me I'll make sure those pretty brown eyes of yours never see again. Got it?” Wooseok nods. “Let Sejun know too. I'm tired of you two.” Hyunggu lets go of Wooseok and the younger scrambles away, leaving the elder two in the hall. Hyunggu collapses against Yuto, panting into his neck.

 

“That was sexy.” Yuto whispers in Hyunggu's ear.

 

“Was it?” Hyunggu smiles shyly, pulling away slightly to look up at Yuto. The elder nods and leans in for a kiss, cupping the back of his head.

 

“You two. Get to class.” They pull apart and look up, standing and bowing.

 

“Yes Headmaster.” They say, scurrying towards the greenhouse for Herbology.

 

~

 

“I got so hard watching you go off on that asshole.” Yuto mutters, grinding down against Hyunggu's thigh. The younger whines, gripping his arms.

 

“Hyung, _please_.” He pants, turning his head and mouthing wetly at Yuto's cheek.

 

“Okay. Okay.” Yuto pulls back and tugs Hyunggu's boxers off, slipping beneath the covers just to hear Hyunggu groan in anticipation. He licks and stretches him open easily, purposely avoiding his cock. He pulls a bottle of muggle lubricant out of his nightstand drawer, making Hyunggu laugh. “Works better, believe it or not.” He smirks, wetting his cock and dropping the lubricant to the floor. Hyunggu groans and tangles a hand in Yuto's hair as he pushes into him, whimpering and nuzzling against Yuto's collarbone. “Shh, baby.” He whispers, pushing in slowly. “It's okay. It'll get better.”

 

“I know.” Hyunggu sighs. Yuto whispers a soft enchantment, the smaller boy's body relaxing immediately. He smiles in thanks, waiting for the counter spell to remove it. As soon as the enchantment is removed, Hyunggu is hit with a wave of pleasure as Yuto thrusts into him roughly. He gasps, clinging onto the older boy again as his thrusts become hard but stay slow.

 

After they both cum, Yuto cleans them up and pulls the blankets back over them, pulling Hyunggu close.

 

“I love you.” He whispers.

 

“I love you too.” Hyunggu smiles blearily, not bothering to open his eyes. Yuto smiles and cards his fingers through his hair, watching him fall asleep.

 

“Get some sleep, baby.” He whispers, even though he's already out. “You deserve it.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I finally used a girl group for something!!!! Yay!!! I never write girl groups lol


End file.
